


If Only

by wereleopard58



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica was on the bus and ended up in a coma, leaving a very lost Weevil</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Title: If Only  
Pairing: Veronica/Weevil  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Season one and two of VM  
Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money  
Summary: Veronica was on the bus and ended up in a coma, leaving a very lost Weevil  
Feedback: Yes please

Weevil paced the corridor of the hospital; he had followed the ambulance all the way back. If only he had given her a ride on his bike, if only the bus hadn't realised that she wasn't on there. If only, if only there were so many of them but none of that made a difference because she was here and he had no idea what was wrong, he wasn't family so no one would tell him.

The biker sat down heavily on one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands; he wasn't going to leave until he found out what was going on.

"Eli." A male voice said from above him.

Weevil looked up into the haunted eyes of Keith Mars, Veronica's dad and in his hand was a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Mr Mars how is she?" Weevil asked his eyes pleading to be told.

"She's in a coma, they have no idea how serious it is going to be until she wakes up and see if there is." Keith choked and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Thank you." Weevil told him sincerely.

"Why don't you go in and see her. They say that hearing voices of friends and family help. I've asked the hospital to allow you to come and see her when ever you want."

Weevil's eyes went wide in surprise. "Thank you Mr Mars."

Keith nodded and walked away, away from her room giving Weevil a chance to be alone with her.

He sat by her bed, taking hold of her hand placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. Her face and the parts that were not bruised were pale. Weevil wished he could get his hands onto the person that had done this, had caused all the death but most of all he wanted to make the person pay for what they had done to the one, to Veronica.

"You have to fight V, we need you. I need you. Who else can get into more trouble than me?" Weevil fought back the tears, he was a biker, he was hard and tough, and a guy like him didn't do the crying thing.

XXXXX

It had been a week and change Weevil had forced himself to go to school but he was like a bear with a sore head, everyone stayed clear of him. Strangely enough the only person he talked to, the only one that understood how it felt not to have Veronica there was Wallace. Her best friend, the guy he had taped naked to the flag pole.

Everyday at lunch they sat together talked about Veronica and then just sat there not saying a word both of their minds at the hospital. They both jumped as Wallace's phone rang.

"Yes, really. He is right here. We're on our way." Wallace clicked the phone off. "Veronica has woken up."

"Let's go." Weevil said and headed off not even looking around to see if Wallace was following him, knowing that he was and not caring what people were going to say as they both left on the motorbike.

XXXXX

They were only allowed to go in one at a time; Wallace went in first it gave Weevil a time to sort out his thoughts and feelings, to also think about what he was going to do about them, if anything.

It seemed as it were forever as he waited to go in, but wasn't long Wallace came out with relief on his face.

Taking a deep breath Weevil opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, moving across to the bed he sat down and without thinking about it he took hold of hers. As soon as he realised Weevil tried to release it but she just gripped harder. Slowly looking up he stared into the blue eyes, ones that he thought he would never see again.

"Hey." Veronica said softly a smile on her face.

"It's good to talk to you and actually have you talk back." Weevil slowly rubbed his thumb up and down her hand, so gently it could barely be felt.

Veronica laughed it was good to see Weevil they had grown closer over the year and every time she had needed him he always had her back.

"My dad told me you've been here everyday for hours." Veronica watched his face closely.

A slight blush coloured his cheeks, his eyes darted away from hers. "I had nothing better to do and Keith." He gave a shy smile when he used her dad's name. "He told me I could use it, anyway he said that hearing voices of people you care, uhhh you know would help."

"I have vague images and voices in my head but at the moment it is like background static I can't really make any of it out." Veronica did notice the way Weevil paled; it made her want to know what he had been telling her.

"Well there is no rush; the main thing is that you are in the world of the awake. Are you..." He waved his hand around. "Ok."

"You mean do I have any permanent or physical problems from the accident of a coma." Veronica clarified and waited for Weevil to nod. "No I am 100. I just have to get use to using my muscles again. You will still keep coming every day won't you?"

Weevil nodded and turned away, but before he left, turning back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to have you back V."

XXXXX

Veronica was going insane, she really was and if her visitors weren't careful she was going to kill them, all of them. First Logan and then Duncan had arrived she heard them arguing outside. She'd had enough and told them both that she no longer wanted to date either of them, it was over and nothing was going to change her mind.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and the first person that came to mind was Weevil, he had visited her everyday and they just talked or watched TV. It was so comfortable being with him and that was the last thing she expected.

The door opened but her heart plummeted at who it was Meg. That was definitely a surprise Veronica's eyes narrowed in suspicion wondering why the cheerleader was here.

"No don't Meg." The door flung open as a panic Duncan arrived.

Veronica was sure that whatever Meg was going to do or say, she was not going to like it.

"I have to." Meg glared at him and then at her.

"Ok will someone tell me what is going on?" Veronica demanded to know.

"I'm pregnant with Duncan's child." Meg spat out.

Weevil walked into the room and stopped as soon as he heard.

"Shall I come back later?" He asked his eyes remaining on Veronica worried at how this was going to affect her.

Veronica opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "No stay Weevil. Meg, Duncan and I are no longer going out I told him a couple of hours ago. So what the two of you do is up to you." Her heart did hurt that Duncan couldn't tell her but seeing Weevil standing there it made everything a little better just like he had for every other visit.

"Look Veronica, we need to talk alone, now that Logan." Duncan tried to walk closer but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"V doesn't want you here." Weevil told him in a quiet but deadly voice.

"That is up to Veronica." Duncan answered snidely.

No one had heard the door open again and Keith Mars standing there.

"Go away Duncan, Meg. Go and deal with your problems."

"Veronica let me."

"Mr Kane you heard my daughter and Eli they have both asked you too leave, do not make me ask a third time." Keith said opening the door wider and standing to the side of it.

Duncan glared at Weevil and gave a disgusted look at Meg, storming out with the cheerleader chasing after him.

"Thanks dad." Veronica said with a smile.

"I heard raised voices, so now that is dealt with I'll leave the two of you alone. Don't forget you have to move around at some point today." Keith reminded his daughter.

Veronica smiled at her dad and watched him close the door after he left. She turned back to Weevil.

"Thank you."

"Are you ok with what was said you know about Meg carrying Duncan's baby?" Weevil walked over and took hold of her hand; it was something he had done at every single visit.

"I was a bit shocked and hurt but no, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. With Duncan I think I was in love with the idea of being in love. We both grew apart, life happens."

"I'd just thought I would check." Weevil frowned as he watched Veronica pull back her blanket, move her legs so they dangled over the side of the bed and hold out her arms to her friend.

"I need a helping hand to move around, care to assist." Veronica said batting her eyelashes and grinning.

Weevil helped her off the bed, her legs gave way but arm went around her waist helping to keep her upright. They were face to face, a breaths touch away from each other it felt as if time were going so slowly, they leant forward and their mouths touched.

This kiss wasn't how she had imagined it, and since being in hospital it had been a lot in her mind. Veronica always thought it would be aggressive and hard, fast and impatient but it wasn't it was soft and gentle, it stole her breath and her heart.

The pulled away Veronica raised her hand and brushed it down the side of his face, memorising how he looked at this moment in time, their first kiss, the start of something new.

XXXXX

Veronica pulled into the car park at school, seeing the strange looks that she was getting. Then she saw Logan who started to walk over to her, on the other side was Duncan who was doing the same thing and behind him was Meg glaring at her.

She shook her head this was the last thing she needed on her first day. Then a voice whispered in her ear.

"Do you need to be rescued?" Weevil asked.

Veronica turned to him and grinned. "Just you will do."

Weevil took hold of her hand and together they walked into school laughing ignoring the evil glares and the amazed looks that followed them. They could deal with anything as long as they were together.

The End


End file.
